


Dark Times

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Amnesiac Sam Winchester, Caring Dean Winchester, Coma, Family Secrets, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychopath Dean Winchester, Revelations, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: He has no memory of his life, and he trusts this one man to help him...but for how long?





	Dark Times

**Author's Note:**

> My second Amnesiac Sam fic! Yaaay! Surprise at the end!

It's like...having your head dunked under water for a prolonged period of time. He can hear voices around him, speaking about waking up and vitals. There's also a very familiar voice, it's extremely distinct from the rest. It's gravelly and rough, but it is recognizable. He flutters open his eyes, but they close in an instant. The light around him is bright.

So he tries again.

This time, he sees glimpses of other people, men and women in white, clamouring for him to wake up, to blink. The familiar voice asks him to do it too, politely, so who is he to disobey? He attempts to open his eyes again, but the image is blurry. He blinks once, twice, then a third time until his vision clears, and he's staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes. The man who owns these eyes smiles, grinning. The man reaches out to smooth back some of his hair. The touch sends shivers down his spine.

The man doesn't stop grinning, even when he's moved out of the way by a few others; doctors? "Sammy! I've waited so long for you to wake up, Baby Boy. My Sam."

"Sammy..." He says weakly, testing out the word on his tongue. A doctor shines a light in his eyes. "Is...that my name?"

"Yeah, it is. It's me. It's me, Dean. Don't you remember?"

Sam frowns, searching his mind for anything useful. It's all jumbled up in there, memories like television static. "I...don't. I'm sorry."

The man, Dean, looks hurt, but he shrugs it off in seconds. Sam has come up with the conclusion that he's in a hospital with no memories of anything. How he came to be here, he doesn't know, but he's willing to bet that Dean might have an idea about what happened to him. The doctors, however, escort Dean out to talk properly with Sam, and perform certain tests.

Dean doesn't take this well at all. He refuses to leave, yelling that he's waited 3 months for Sam to wake up. Sam tries his best to calm the man down, calling out to him to tell him it's okay. It seems to work, and just before security came too. Dean leaves the room, glaring at the doctors and staff, but smiling fondly at Sam.

That was odd...and a little frightening.

****

**Some Time Later...**

Apparently, Sam and Dean are married, and have been for 3 years. Dean says they've known each other since they were kids, illustrated by the many pictures of them together as children. Dean said their parents were great friends, and would allow them to spend time together all the time, whenever. Eventually, they grew closer, closer than mere friends. Sam made the first move, though he is reluctant to believe that.

Now, he sits in the living room with Dean, going through their photo album together. There's a story for each picture, and Dean is right here to tell it. It's good. Though Sam can't remember anything from back then, the doctors said that it's a possibility that his memories might return one day. It may be a low possibility, but it is a possibility nonetheless.

"And in that picture, you were about to start your first day of high school." Dean laughs. "Man, I remember it like it was yesterday. You were so skinny."

Sam chuckles, looking closely at the picture. "You're right, I was! Now look at me. I'm pretty solid."

Dean squeezes Sam's muscle, sticking out his tongue. "Hell yeah, you are! Part of the reason why I married you. Kidding!"

Sam laughs once again, but starts to realize something. If they're married, where are the wedding rings? And where's the one other crucial thing in every married couple's life?

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Where are our wedding photos?"

"Uh...what?"

Sam closes the album slowly, turning to his husband. "Wedding photos. I just thought it was strange that since we're married and it's common other people have some, that we don't have any."

The look on Dean's face is pure fear, and it upsets Sam a great deal. He's taken aback by that look, but it's gone just as soon as it appears. Dean masks his sudden strange behavior by laughing, putting a hand on Sam's knee. It's heavy, and his grip tightens significantly. It's starting to scare Sam, yet Dean continues to cackle madly.

"We had a private wedding." He says. "You didn't want any pictures taken. You only said that you would rather live in the moment forever."

Sam pouts with a frown. "Seriously? I...I guess that might be true, but that doesn't sound right--"

"It is right." Dean interrupts. His tone of voice is chilling, just as the stony expression on his face. "Now, let's drop it, okay?"

"Oh...okay."

****

They had sex last night for the first time since Sam came home. It wasn't what he was expecting. It was a little rough, but very pleasurable. Dean certainly knows how to put the bed to use. He showed Sam the most sensitive parts of both of their bodies,  and they lasted several rounds well into the early morning. During their small breaks, Sam asked for more information on his past, but Dean would shut him down each time.

There was fear in his voice. He's hiding something.

****

Dean is at work today, finally going in since bringing Sam home. He really didn't want to leave him in the house alone, but Sam's been in this place for awhile, and he's very accustomed to everything it holds. Dean relented after that, and warned Sam not to step outside. As if he would. If he wandered about out there, he'd get lost. He has no idea where he is, or how far Dean's job is.

As Sam goes through the photo album again, he spots a picture that he didn't see before, tucked away discreetly in the folds of the pages. He pulls out the picture, and stares at it. It's a picture of him. Sleeping. He would say that it's years old, but it's not. It looks recent; the sheets are still the same. Sam turns the photo over, curious to find out anything about it. There's writing on the back.

_**My Sammy Winchester** _

That...can't be right. His last name is Dean's last name. Smith. But then the memories return, quick flashes of the past.

He remembers being a child alongside Dean, looking up to him, being looked after by a man. His father. Dean's father. Their father.

He remembers sneaking behind their father's back to kiss each other, to touch and screw whenever he wasn't looking. He never once suspected anything at all.

He remembers their father catching them one day, and how he snapped at Dean. Dean snapped back, and killed him in cold blood without any remorse.

He remembers being afraid for years with Dean, pretending that he was okay, pretending that he was okay with the occasional killing sprees.

He remembers deciding that enough was enough. Sam was tired of seeing Dean's work on the morning news. He decided to slip away in the night, but Dean caught him. Sam cried, but escaped in Dean's car. He did not get very far, no sir. Dean was hiding in the back, and surprised Sam. The car crashed, and that was it.

So now, he sits here stuck still snd frightened like a scarecrow in the night. Dean is his older brother...and he is a fucking monster. Sam doesn't hear the front door opening, he only hears it close. He jumps up from the couch, holding onto the photo. Dean is at the door, deep grimace in place. He's holding a bag full of food, but that is the least of his worries.

"Do you remember know?" Dean asks, setting the food down on a table. Sam's mouth opens and closes like a fish. "And before you lie, I want you to  _really_ think about the consequences."

"Are you gonna kill me?"

The question seems to hurt Dean. He walks over to Sam, who doesn't back away at all. "I'd never hurt you. You know that. I'm incapable of hurting you..."

Sam drops the picture, crying into his older brother's arms. He hugs Dean, and Dean hugs him back. "I know...I know."

****

The two Demons watch as Sam Winchester tosses and turns in his sleep next to Dean. The Hunter tries to wake up the boy, crying for him to open his eyes. Sam does, yelling and screaming, calling out to Dean. When he does, the Demon with yellow eyes grins while the other demon questions his intentions.

"What are you doing to him?"

"I'm filling his dreams with lies. It is very entertaining. The more nightmares he receives, the more Dean becomes protective."

"The more our plan works."

The Yellow Eyed Demon smirks. "Precisely. The prophecy cannot come true if Dean is not there by his side. We need both of them...and I figure that's not gonna be too difficult."

**Author's Note:**

> So, as most of you have figured, this ties into my other story in the one-shot collection "Sorry (Someone Will Love You)". I'm so stupid lol. See ya next time!


End file.
